1. Field of the Invention
The prevent invention relates to a display device for displaying patterns in a plurality of colors, and more particularly to a display device capable of compensating the difference of brightness caused by the light radiation output difference of colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional display device for displaying patterns made of a dot matrix or segments with a plurality of colors, each pixel has been driven on the same power supply level. Even if the same amount of electrical power is supplied to each pixel, the light emission output varies depending upon the color to be displayed. Therefore, there is a difference or brightness between colors so that dark pixels are visually unfavorable as compared with bright pixels. With such a prior art disadvantage, visual sensation is adversely affected so the user of the display device feels uncomfortable and considers the device unreliable.